A book closer
by Hyugahieress
Summary: naruto and hinata meet in a library. who knows what transpires between them.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was in the library. With nothing else to do as she had not been given any missions lately she decided to pay the library a visit. It was one of her favourite places to be in. The calm of the library, the world of books around her, it was just overwhelming.

Presently she was standing on a stool trying desperately to get a book on the top shelves. Yes she was a ninja but some things you had to do manually. It was right within her grasp when a familiar voice decided to comment on her situation.

"You're gonna fall you know standing like that"

Naruto casually walked up to her and smiled as he stood beside the stool she was on.

Hinata blushed. This was the same boy she had confessed her feelings to three years ago. The boy who had stolen her heart. She had never gotten over him despite common belief.

"You'll catch me if I do" she said. She was over the stuttering though. Though the blushing still persisted. But that's not uncommon right? Ino and Sakura were practically tomato red while talking to their respective crushes.

"Hmm… you'll have to treat me if I catch you though" Naruto said looking up at the lavender eyed girl. She had really grown from the fainting, stuttering girl he knew once. The little shy girl had in a way grew on him. So much as to capture his heart.

"Ichiraku sounds perfect, don't you think?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Hmm… let's hope I don't then, shall we" she said, "why are you here anyways? I doubt you're here to read"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "yeah well, Sai wanted a book and he's in the hospital so he decided I should get it"

Naruto remembered the conversation with Sai he had. It involved a lot of threatening to finally convince Naruto to do it. Plus a promise to buy, like, three bowls of ramen.

He looked up at the long haired beauty next to him and was actually pleased Sai made him do this.

"Careful" he said as the girl leaned towards the right to get the book she wanted when the chair suddenly tilted.

Hinata braced herself for the impact. She put her hands in front of her so as to have them face the worst first. Naruto reacted immediately and caught her right before she ended up with a few broken bones. And they stayed there

Hinata had her hands on Naruto's shoulders while Naruto was holding her at the waist. They stayed frozen for a few seconds with Hinata still dangling from the stool.

Then Naruto hoisted her up and placed her on solid ground.

Naruto felt nice having her this close to her. He stared into those eyes of hers. God she was perfect.

"Um… Naruto?" Hinata was looking up at him and suddenly they released each other. Quite flustered and unable to think of anything to say. Naruto finally decided to break the silence.

"Told you you'd fall." He smirked on being proved right.

"Told you you'd catch me" she retorted with an equally satisfied expression. "Now I have to treat you don't I?"

"Yeah" replied Naruto, "you do"

"Let me get the book first" she said as she stepped on the stool again. Before she could reach for it Naruto grabbed her by the waist and set her down.

"I'll get the book," he said "don't want you falling now can we? Which book do you want?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow and then grinned, "The fault in our stars. It's the blue book over there" she said pointing to the book.

He got her the book and before she left the library she stood on her toes and whispered "Tomorrow, for lunch ok" and planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

And Naruto did something he never thought he would do. He got The Fault In Our Stars from the library and took it home for reading.

 **Don't own anything. Fault in our Stars. Who knew right? Yeah there's a reason it's there. Very very valid reason. But the book made me dissolve into a puddle of tears**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata smiled as she walked to her apartment. She seemed to have the incident at the library on replay in her head. As she reached she opened the door and went straight to her living room. She opened the book and immediately started. Tomorrow was the day.

Naruto on the other hand was wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Get a BOOK from the library. What was he thinking? But if it was a book Hinata risked her life getting then it was probably good right.

No. She wouldn't have gotten hurt. Hinata was too strong. She was so delicate at the same time. And beautiful… damn. Stop thinking of her.

Naruto opened the door of his apartment and collapsed on the bed. It was a long day. His training, then Sai, then the library and Hinata.

Naruto sighed as he pulled the book out and started to read.

Naruto was near Ichiraku waiting for a certain Hyuga. Hinata was late and usually she never was. No. The Hinata he knew was extremely punctual. And smelled of lavender.

Don't think that.

She never was late unless there was an extremely, extremely huge crisis and she was dying. What if she was really sick? What if someone attacked her?

If anything happened to her… She was one of his 'precious people'. Was she not? He had all the rights to be worried about her. And if she was in trouble Naruto HAD to go and check up on her.

So Naruto ran. He knew exactly where her apartment was. It was near the training grounds and he would always see her sitting near her balcony in the morning with a book in hand when he was going to train.

He jumped onto that very balcony and opened the door and ran inside. And he saw her. She was on the couch sleeping. She looked so beautiful.

He walked up to the sleeping figure and bent down next to her. That was when he noticed the tears on her face. Someone had hurt her. Hurt her enough to make her cry to sleep. Naruto couldn't believe it. How could someone think of hurting this girl? She was so damn perfect and yet…

He slowly picked her up. And the girl in her sleep unknowingly sighed as he did so and snuggled closer to him. Naruto smiled as he placed her on the bed and wiped her tears. Whoever did that was going to pay. No one hurt her and could get away with it.

That was when two lavender eyes opened.

"N…Naruto? She said inquiringly. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto simply asked, "Why were you crying? I mean who did that to you? That bastard will pay Hinata. I swear to god…"

Hinata started laughing. This was just hilarious. Naruto was so worried about her. She smiled widely at him.

"I'm fine." She said as she got out of bed.

Naruto looked at her sceptically. She was hiding something. He grabbed her wrist as she was about to go away from him and pulled her towards him getting a hold of the other wrist.

"I will not let you go until you tell me what it is so I can go and rasengan this guy's ass off"

Hinata was completely caught off guard and she was nearly tomato red. She was like so close to Naruto and he was asking why she was crying and all. Sweet yes but…

"I was reading this book called 'The fault in our stars' and a guy called Augustus Waters dies" she said a bit embarrassed.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why would you tell me that? I was reading the book you know?"

Hinata burst into a fit of laughter. "You? Read?"

"I took the book since you did yesterday" he replied.

Hinata was both astounded and pleased at that statement. This guy was just full of surprises wasn't he?

 **And that is a wrap. Hoped you like it. Read, rate review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is late but never mind that. Here's the latest instalment. Hope you guys like it**

"So, Ichiraku?" inquired Naruto. No, he would not give up on a free meal. No matter if it was Hinata.

Hinata smiled, "Ichiraku" she confirmed.

Hinata was back in the library. She smiled as she thought about her last visit to the library a week ago. As she issued her book and walked out she heard a voice calling her name.

"HINATA! HINATA!" Naruto called as he ran at full speed towards her. "HINATA"

Hinata frowned as the speeding boy stopped in front of her. Was something wrong?

"What is it Naruto? What happened?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

Naruto beamed at her as he searched for something in his bag. Then he pulled out a movie case.

"TFIOS" Hinata gasped, "Where did you get that from?"

"Um... a guy gave it to me" he replied briefly thinking about the amount of begging, punching and kicking that a certain guy just endured. Wrong yes but he left enough money for it. "Want to watch it together?"

Hinata's eyes brightened up immediately. And Naruto's heartbeat rose when it did. She looked so damn cute. And then she hugged him. Naruto smiled as he patted her head.

"Yeah," She said while nodding, "your place?" She asked. "I can make the popcorn."

"Sure. Be there by eight, okay?"

"Okay" she said as she turned to leave. She turned suddenly and waved at him as she walked off.

Naruto grinned and waved back. He felt like an idiot getting so flustered about a girl and the funny feeling in his chest when he saw her was bothering him too. Damn he was a mess.

Hinata showed up at his doorstep at seven in fact. She knocked on his door and waited. Naruto opened the door. Acutely surprised at her presence he turned to look at the clock.

"Hinata?" he inquired, "what are you doing here? It's a bit early for a movie you know"

"Um… I wanted to get stuff ready a bit early" she mumbled as she peered into his home.

"Naruto! This place is a mess" she exclaimed. "Come on, I have a mission to accomplish"

Naruto groaned as he let her in. his place was a mess. There was laundry strewn everywhere. In addition to that there was a huge pile of dishes in the sink. His kitchen was just a mess and he hoped she didn't go into his bedroom. All his weapons was just scattered across the room.

Hinata immediately got to work. A flustered Naruto just followed her across the room in a desperate attempt to help.

Soon all they had left was the dishes. Hinata sighed as she got to work on the first one. That was when a pair of hands enveloped around her.

"Naruto?" she said a bit confused.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed the dish from her hand and said "You work on the popcorn, I'll do the dishes."

Hinata smiled as she turned around stood on her toes and ruffled the boy's hair. A look of pure annoyance passed Naruto's face. Hinata giggled as he ducked underneath his arm and went to get the popcorn ready.

Soon the required preparations were done and they were settled on the couch for the movie. Hinata smiled as she watched the movie began and she was rather engrossed in it. But there was a nagging feeling of tiredness that kept sort of pulling her down. I mean with the training, the library, learning medical nin-jutsu (she was as good as Sakura now and it hardly took her four months). Then cleaning Naruto's place, which took nearly two hours.

She slowly rested her head against his shoulder as she watched the movie. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled as he patted her head and continued watching.

Boy! That was a good movie. Naruto was going to tell Hinata the same thing when he realized she was asleep. It must have been a hard day for her. Especially cleaning up his place. He was sure that it was absolutely shining. He tried moving but that ultimately woke her up.

"Huh… Naruto? Dear lord, I fell asleep didn't I?" she exclaimed as she got up. "I'm so sorry Naruto"

He chuckled and said, "It's all right. And besides you must have worked a lot haven't you"

Hinata blushed and then she mumbled "I better get going" as she began to walk to the door.

"Wait, I'll drop you" he said as he walked with her, "It's safer that way"

Hinata frowned but didn't protest as she opened the door and waited for him to lock the door. Today was sure a good day. Even though she fell asleep on him, yeah, that was embarrassing. She smiled as they began walking to her house.

 **And that is a wrap people. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I had my exams and all but that's no excuse. Well actually it is. Never mind… read, rate, review like always.**


End file.
